tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Land
LUST "Rott died a long time ago, Cal. He was as good as dead the second he met your brother." — Land, CC: 01/1/5,218 Landeles the God-'From'-'the'-'Lightning' (often Land, born as Laand on CC: 21/9/4,241 after his hometown of Laandan, later known as the King of Murusai's Bay, as the King of Eles, and as the Southern Sage) is a god-from-the-lightning born to Sedejedes (a cripple with only one arm), and Bestesava (who was twice widowed before meeting Sede), both of whom died shortly after his birth, leaving him to be raised by Meremeres (a whore) in his hometown of Rammaentholk Vraenckorr. Land was born on the last day of the War of the Four when his people were forced on the Long Trek south, past the Ymetran Wall and into the Tonik Taiga. Land was born with eternal youth, regenerative abilities, control over lightning, fire, wind, and rain, as well as a host of powerful psychic abilities. He went on to cause the Storm of Storms, killing millions, and forcing him to return to Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, wherein he finded the kingdom that would later become known as Sous' Bay. After living past the timeframe of a normal human lifespan, he abdicated and crossed the Bridge to Nowhere on Marr Sai's Town. Crossing the bridge led him to Ruined Isle on that Earth. He later entangled himself in both the War for Ruin between the Gohrists, and the Skysons, and the Wet War between the Sun-Fiefdom, and the Rainland. Later on, he began a reign of terror that only the heroine Myklas was able to end. He would go on to be a tailor, the King of Eles, and a resident of Zul. He was best friends with Rott, and Cal, as well as a love interest to Cal, a close friend, and ally of Billow, an enemy of the nameless woman, Geb, and Ross, and also a potential trophy to both Ayeson, and Vayess. After the Dogfight, he met the Skullspear atop Mount Beles, and was there on the Last Day of Lobtonne where he saved the world from the First Tallman alongside Cal. He replaced the Shine, and gave Topaz the Lightning Lych the gift of his lightning powers. Nearly 1,000 years after Tale of Zul, Landeles had become a powerful entity beyond the Axle, giving guidance to heroes throughout the universe, including Buroa the Bison, to whom he appeared as an ice flower made of lightning, wind, and clouds. Appearance: Landeles was born very tall for the malnutrition he would have been subject to, and dwarfed nearly all the Rammaentholki in his hometown, and most of his fellow Laandanisians as well. He is 180 centimeters tall, sinewy, tightly muscled, and has tan skin. He weighs about 85 kilograms. His hair is platinum blond, and his eyes are bright blue. He has a large scar on his left arm, given to him by the alien Termite when they both clashed, destroying both Landeles' left arm, and Termite's right arm. Land has regenerative abilities (notably, so does Termite), which only come into effect with incredibly minor or incredibly major injuries. Meaning something like a burn, a slash, or even a gunshot would only heal as a normal person's wound. This is somewhat different when he enters into a sagehood, at which point it becomes very difficult for any damage to be done to him, thus he heals instantly, as any damage done to him during a sagehood must be necessarily catastrophic in nature (i.e. complete disintegration, destruction of several limbs, 10+ bones broken, etc,). Healing from injuries of this nature is imperfect, leaving him scarred physically all over his body. Personality: Landeles is a good person. His existence is lonely, full of guilt, sadness, and violence. He has led a long life, much of which he is not proud of. Through this long life he has gained much wisdom. He was born a sly man, cunning, and a natural-born manipulator, though ultimately neither selfish nor evil. He at first saw his skills at manipulation, and lying as a strength. He has now come to hate that aspect of himself. He was born cocky, and can still project an air of arrogance about himself, but he has been humbled by life. By the time he lived in Zul, he had gone into self-imposed exile. He played the part of a cocky foreigner to blend in. He did not want to use his skills for gain, and enjoyed a friendship with Makaloz, and Billow; people who were in similar circumstances of leading a double-life. It should be noted that neither Land nor Makaloz were aware of Billow's nature as a serial killer, as either would have attempted to stop his rampage, though they did suspect he had his secrets. Biography: Birth: Landeles was born on the last day of the War of the Four in Laandan to Sedejedes, and Bestesava. Sede had lost his left arm early on in the war (at the Battle for Vrankfort), and was forced to return home, becoming the town cripple. He became depressed, and gained a reputation as a drunkard. In a drunken stupor, he was raped by two women from the north, whom he claimed used magicks to bind him. Shortly after being raped, Sede discovered newfound abilities; he had become a god of destruction, though he did not gain immortality. He kept these abilities a secret. The women returned a year later, and Sede killed them on sight, but discovered amongst their ashes a baby girl, his firstborn daughter Tella. Sede raised Tella with immense guilt, regretting that he could have destroyed her had she not been born with similar abilities. Tella grew up, went off to fight in the war, disguised as a man, and never came back. Sede was alone with his powers. He had been born to middle class merchants, but lost his family name of Marts, and was forced to marry a sickly peasant girl who had twice been widowed by his father Elsemert Marts. Bestesava was, however, clever and kind, and kept up with Sede when he drank. She was sly as a snake, and cunning as a crow, and revealed to Sede that she had actually risen far above her station by marrying him. Bestesava had actually been born Betlelakla in the Far West. Betlelakla is a Farwestern slave name meaning "behind whore." She had led several slave revolts in the Stone Empire, and had even managed to kill two high-ranking Imperial Forest Generals. After successfully rebelling, she fled south through the Twisted Canyon, and used what little money she had to "buy" a plot of land on some lord's property. She then blackmailed his father into forcing Sede to marry her, though Sede never learned that. Bestesava was of course still ultimately human, and became sick very often in a land foreign to her. Her plans, whatever they might have been, were thrown aside when Reynlenn won the War of the Four, and forced the Laandanisians on the Long Trek south (their orders were “Go as south as the Glory once did, and then go further, woe betide your ‘people’ if you do not comply”). The journey was over 3,000 kilometers long, and she died on the way there, likely of an infection. Sede held on to Land, but on the last leg of the journey, he fell and did not get up. A week passed, and no one picked up the crying, starving welp; due to his immortality, he did not die. Finally, among the last group of the last tribe passing through, came along Meremeres, a whore that Sede had frequented. She recognized the cripple’s corpse, and took the starving baby off his back, hoping to get him back to health. Landeles became her son. Early Life: He would grow up in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, which was named a portmanteau of its old name, and Vraenckorr, because the Laandanisians thought it sounded like the Irrinisian word for “remember,” and they wished to remember the Battle of Vraenckorr. The Rammaentholki were a group of Illicatishmen who had lived in the area for at least 2,500 years; they were a kind people, and took the Laandinisians in with open arms. Here, they intermarried, and peace was found quickly. The peace, happiness, and fond memories Land developed here would impact him over, and over, ensuring that, although he was not perfect, and at points strayed very far from good, overall he was a good person, and used his divine powers for good. Landeles was athletic; this did not mean he had the skills necessary to hike, hunt and forage, or even the skills to start a fire, especially not in the freezing Tonik Taiga, and the steppes beneath the foothills of the Crescent Blue Mountains. He was not a genius at twenty-two years old, and set out for Reynlenn to kill Vayess of the Walls, who had made his biological mother a widow, twice, and who had killed Meremeres’ son, husband, and uncle. Along the way, he would have died about six or seven times (once to a two meter tall mammoth crow, another time to an ice tiger, the third time of thirst, he also fell into a ravine once, etc,). These were not his first adventures, nor would they be his last. As a young teenager he had sailed across the Illicatish Ocean, passed beneath the Termite Tunnel, and "slain" the monstrous Termite. He saw deep sea creatures like whales, and plate-headed fish, and had once even visited the Rainbow City. There, he heard about a distant land home to giant crows. On his journey to assassinate Vayess, Land came upon the River Har in the northern Kobeyerlands, just a few kilometers south of the ruins of Laandan, which had become the home of some displaced Irri families, some of whom had intermarried with the Tonikmen. He was dehydrated, and tired, and saw a vision of the Bloodspoke in the water. It called to him, promising eternal youth, omnipotence, omniscience, and what he truly wanted the most; freedom. Landeles loved Rammaentholk Vraenckorr, but felt chained there by the Reyshimen. He wanted to explore the world, and without realizing it, had gone on this mission only to “free” himself. He reached out to it, and upon touching it saw a mountain of corpses. He looked into the water, and his reflection had become that of a grey fogman. He was horrified, and entered his first sagehood. He had been aware of his powers beforehand, but had simply assumed he was a powerful wyzard, not knowing that control over “light” (lightning, fire, etc,) was a highly sought after skill. As this was his first sagehood, he was completely swept under its control, and led by the guiding hand of Fate. He went to Laandan, found a girl, Zipporah, and then raped her, impregnating her with Remsed. This evil and perverted act was but his first. He awoke, horrified at himself, and somehow knew that she was pregnant. He tried to apologize, and said he would return in one year, but Zipporah fled from him, and her people pelted him with rocks. Her father, a priest, cursed the god by invoking the name of his own God: "in the of Pon, I curse ye; a thousand years and more I curse ye!" A few months later, he came upon the outskirts of Eiharu, which were full of ruined villages populated by Irrinisian, and Laandanisian freedom fighters. When Reynlenn exiled these people, they did not really care if a few villages did not flee, only bothering to totally clear Laandan, about six other Laandanisian towns and villages, and Heuri (which would later become Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers), the sole town of Irri. Their goal was to extinguish any possibility of their old governments taking form once more, and making the areas ripe for invasion. This was a great mistake, as even then, these people were beginning to form tribes, and kingdoms. Within two centuries, the nomadic raiders known as the Kobeyermen would become a fact of life in western Parthalenn. Landeles spent just a short amount of time here, but was soon at the forefront of the rebellion. All it took was convincing the wisemen at the Eiharish Rebel Camp of his abilities. Landeles was taken to Moonburner, a great burningjaw dragon famed for its size, virility, and prowess at killing. He was tasked with ending the life of this "Reyshi weapon." He unleashed a great storm of lightning its way, and the beast fell, sputtering flames, and convulsing horribly. It unleashed a great fire, burning several unoccupied, moth-eaten tents once belonging to the even-then ancient Rainish Magickal Glory. Mission to Assassinate Vayess of the Walls: Main Article - Vayess of the Walls Landeles arrived in Reynlenn under the guise of being a whore. His adoptive mother was a whore, so he knew the business, and he was considered attractive enough to pass as a prostitute. Here he made fond memories of the city, seemingly falling in love with it in just a short amount of time. In his dreams he finds himself here, living a life with Vayess of the Walls. It was said that Vayess had a love for whores, and found the strongest of men the most attractive. She would test the might of her men through gladiatorial matches in trapezoidal pits. Landeles emerged victorious, and was taken to Vayess' home on Deer Isle. Deer Isle was extremely holy, as the god known as the Deer King had been worshipped in Parthalenn since the arrival of Aye the Queen, and several thousand Bredenners. Even the Laandanisians worshipped this king, and they brought it to Rammaentholk, merging it with the Rammaentholkii's god, the Great Tyrant Crow, a fearsome penguin who lives beneath the waves, and allows His leal servants to live in his Temple of Light and Freedom. Vayess was the ruler of the isle, as all sorts of sects had popped up around her, worshipping her as a daughter of the gods. Landeles soon grew attached to her. He found her funny, beautiful, and soon grew to understand why she hated Vraenckorr so much. Vayess, too, grew to love Landeles. In one of the few truly happy moments of his long, long life, he entertained the idea of staying on Deer Isle. The Storm of Storms: Main Article - Storm of Storms He bedded Vayess, and in the moment that he ejaculated his son was born, and he entered a sagehood that caused the Storm of Storms. Vayess had many other slaves, as well as livestock, regular servants, and friends living on her grounds. His magickal power surged through the chains of his fellow slaves, imbuing them with huge amounts of magickal energy. The storm was visible throughout Reynlenn, and outshone the sun for an hour. Lightning surged across the horizon, only occasionally surging upwards to tear small holes in the False Sky. A stray bolt or two million launched in the direction of the Sefenlands, and ripped apart a gigantic blue trench between the Anasic Peninsula and the Parthalenner mainland. He woke up in a heap beneath a screaming statue of a naked woman. The isle was nothing but rocks, charred, broken, and stormy beyond belief. Slowly, he was able to remember everything that had just happened. It was his birthday. He fled south, looking upon hundreds and hundreds of charred corpses, frozen in death. His bolts of lightning allowed him to stay afloat, shooting from his fingertips like a bird flaps its wings. The Stray Strike: Horribly angry, sad, and resentful, he made his way to the Eiharish Rebel Camp. He was furious at them for plotting to assassinate someone he had grown to love, and destroyed the wisemen, blowing them apart with lightning. This was later described as a “stray strike” of the Storm of Storms, wherein hundreds of people just outside of Eiharu were suddenly killed hours after the initial storm. The damage he caused was so extensive that it even broke part of the Ymetran Wall. Reign of the Lightning King: He arrived in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr after having retrieved his son Remsed, only to learn that his mother had died. Landeles wasted no time, and revealed his powers to the Rammaentholki, boiling alive an entire bay of fish, all of which were promptly collected, and cooked, granting a great feast to his people. Landeles wished to do great works to forget the evil he had done on Deer Isle. He trapped himself to forget the horrible things he did with his freedom. Soon, Landeles became a chieftain, ruling Rammaentholk Vraeckorr justly, but totally. Before long, the Rammaentholki were calling for an invasion of Sous’ Bay, then called Murusai’s Bay. He was obliged to do it. Soon, Landeles was a great king in his own right. He named his new land the Kingdom of Sous after Vayess' father, Benro the Burnt, who was born "Sous." Before long, Landeles’ son was a man. Yet, Landeles had not aged a day, seemingly, since he killed all those people in the Storm of Storms. Remsed’s eyes had become duller, and his hair greyer, and his face more and more wrinkled. Remsed fathered his own children, and one of them had a child soon enough. Remsed grew taller than Landeles, and then shorter and shorter. Sous’ Capital grew larger, and larger, and its people older and older. Landeles would look upon the Bridge to Nowhere every day. People were whispering that he had lived too long: “a man should not live so long without aging, it is an affront to the Tyrant.” Landeles saw Remsed die, and then he saw Remsed's daughter Kalthea (whose name means "queen") die (it should be noted that they both died fairly young - most likely as a result of being descended from Bestesava, and not inheriting any of Land's abilities). Soon, he was sixty years old, and looked like a twenty-four-year-old man. The Bridge to Nowhere called to him louder, and louder. No one knew what lay on the other side, and thousands had perished trying to cross it. But… Landeles knew he would survive. Crossing the Bridge to Nowhere: Main Article - Bridge to Nowhere "Grandpa, please, please don’t cross. Please." — Sous After ruling for forty years, Landeles chose to abdicate, warning only his most trusted advisors, and simply walked away from his life into the Bridge of Nowhere. His grandson Sous was the last person to see Landeles, and having heard him declare his abdication whilst hiding in a nearby closet, begged him not to leave. He gave Land a stuffed penguin, which became one of the god's permanent possessions. Land smiled at him, and told him he was proud of what he knew he would become, "a great king." It took Landeles over a month to cross the bridge. He starved, went insane, and his blood froze hard. Around him, the world turned to darkness, and even the light from the stars was extinguished. The seas froze, the beasts of land and sea fled ever more to the north. The bridge, however, grew more and more intricate. Columns of stone, and glass dotted the bridge; it expanded into the horizon around him. It began to rain air, and he could not breathe anymore. Then it began to snow down like a fiery hell. It burned, it was so cold. He began to release lightning bolts to warm himself. Soon enough, however, even those froze. He did it over and over again, chasing that moment of warmth for his last week crossing the bridge. He feared it would never end. Soon, walls of solid lightning encased the bridge. He arrived at a well. There was nothing else in sight. Even the columns had extended so far left and right that they were no longer visible to him. There was only the hard, iced-over, tiled floor of the bridge. The well called to him. It was His mother’s voice, and his son’s voice, and his grandson’s voice. It wasn’t the bridge. He fell in, and he sunk for a year, two years, ten seconds, 976 years, 7,000 years, 20 years, and he did not sink at all. His bare foot landed softly against driftwood. And that’s when his first life ended. Arriving on that Earth/Ruined Isle: "That Earth hates him so very, very much. It hath even moved the lands on which he lived a ways away from all other places, causing such storms in turn that all men on those lands would blame him in a heartbeat, this reported God of Lightning." An old man found him beneath a wooden gate with a big white “96” written on it. The old man said the names of several languages, none of which he had ever heard of, but one of which he was well enough acquainted with. “Come with me,” he said, speaking a heavily-accented form of Yentenner. They were on Ruined Isle, which would later become known as Haunted Isle. The isle was made up of ruins tens of thousands of years old, and inhabited by a small amount of natives, and thousands of people who had come through the same door that Landeles had. He was taken to Mother Skystone, a woman who had stepped through the door thirty years prior, and had risen in rank to become a sort of High Priestess. There he revealed that he understood all tongues, and immediately became useful as someone who could facilitate communication between everyone on the isle. Ruined Isle's nature was as a result of the learned. For many years, the learned had opened lychgates all over this Earth, sending thousands of humans over, in open defiance of their rivals the Slayers' Guild. Ruined Isle had a highly mixed population, with people from every continent, almost every country, and with even some Rammaentholki, who recognized him as their king. Mother Skystone, born Kalakoa, was a girl from Zorbata ("Pecker's Peck") in the Stone Sky, which would later become known as the Crow. She was a worshipper of the Mother Bear, and wore a red robe over a faded white robe with a blue colored bearhag upon it. She was kind, and spoke like a grandmother, but even SHE was wise beyond her years. She knew almost every language on either earth, and claimed to have been in Reynlenn during the Storm of Storms. Landeles confided in her his abilities. The woman, unlike the wisemen, did not force him to demonstrate his powers. Even if she had, it likely would not have been much more than a request to set a sheet of parchment aflame, much less to slay a living being. Landeles learned a great deal from her. He learned which substances allowed for more easy magickal manipulation (that is to say, which substances' links are most easily grasped and manipulated, giving a wyzard momentum with which to perform magicks). He learned of his world's history, and that world's history. He was taught to fight. He was taught how to utilize magicks in a fight, and he was taught how to utilize his lightning abilities. He honed them alongside her, and was taught by the wisewoman that lightning, fire, the stars, sun, and light in general were simply the absence of links within the universe, perceived as an instantaneous substance by mere men. Mother Skystone shared her past with the young man. Landeles saw her as his mother. Landeles also befriended Gohr, a man claiming to be from Naiharia, who had once been a great sailor, but was now tethered to the isle, or only allowed to leave for trading in foreign markets. Gohr fought with a saal, and wore orange robes. He dyed his hair white during the winter. Gohr was a man set in his ways, but intelligent beyond that, and he taught Landeles how to fight against a swordsman. Gohr lied to Land, saying that he had previously been a slave, but in reality, he had been a slave master in the Lionlands. He felt such guilt. He felt guilt every second of every day. Comparable only with Ross. He lived only so that one day he might apologize to Marry, a mother whose children he had allowed to be born into slavery. War for Ruin: For a short while, Landeles was content with his life. Soon, conflict erupted between Gohr's "Gohrists," and Mother Skystone's Skysons. It emerged that Mother Skystone had previously been a slave mistress, and that she felt little to no remorse about her actions. She believed that Sefenlanders were a race above others in many ways, though she did not outright hate other races. Gohr began to virulently oppose her, all this alongside Skystone beginning to implement laws, and political structures onto the isle. These laws seemed obvious to her, but were almost blatantly imperialistic in nature. Soon enough, outright civil war erupted. Although he loved Mother Skystone, Landeles was forced to agree that Gohr had the moral high ground. He chainshocked Mother Skystone, and then entered a sagehood. In one fell swoop he ended the war by destroying the isle, and leaving it in ruins, said to be haunted. Chains that Gohr had previously owned, as well as Mother Skystone's banner became part of Landeles' permanent possessions, and Landeles collapsed unconscious into the sea. There he would remain for almost exactly thirty years, finally awakening on his 100th birthday. Like Mother Like Daughter: Landeles awoke on the shores of the Flayelandic peninsula, just a few kilometers west of Runol. For thirty years he had dreamt. He dreamt of a world where he never left Rammaentholk Vraenckorr to venture off and assassinate Vayess of the Walls. He dreamt of marrying a pretty Rammaentholki girl from his childhood named Dhega, and of fathering a strong son on her, with dark skin and silver hair, a boy who would grow to become a great hunter, and leader of their town. He dreamt of being there for Meremeres rather than leaving her to die alone. He dreamt of apologizing to Zipporah. Of never having raped her or cursed by her father. He dreamt that there was no Storm of Storms. He dreamt that he married Vayess, and raised a boy she had rescued from slavery into manhood. He dreamt of allowing the people of Parthalenn their countless revenges after the storm. He dreamt of ignoring the bridge, and staying behind to comfort his grandson, and lifting the spirits of his sulky great-grandson. He dreamt of acting as a father, and using his great power to force a peace between the Gohrists and Skysons. He awoke to the sound of distant thunder, covered in his own wet vomit (which was mostly water), and also drenched in salt water. A blind woman named Ilira, and her brother/guide Mhor came upon him just minutes later. Ilira walked up to him, and ran her fingers through his head. Landeles was confused, though he did not stop her. She was staring at him, and appeared to actually be able to see him. Ilira then backed away from him, and shyly refused to speak to him despite being perfectly capable of talking. Mhor seemed concerned, and asked Landeles what happened to him, though Land did not answer. Mhor offered to take him to nearby Runol for a bath, and food. Landeles accepted the offer, and watched as the two carefully walked ahead. With no common dating system yet existing on that Earth, Land was unable to know how much time had passed, something which would become a recurring event. He did not learn his true age until he heard Calthoss talk about the Storm of Storms. Over the following days, he learned that Ilira was blinded when she was just four years old by a massive lightning storm to the south of the Flayelandic peninsula. She told him that ever since then she was almost completely blind, only being able to distinguish the sky from the land, and occasionally bodies of water from land. She used a walking stick, and travelled from village to village as a storyteller, singer, and dancer with her brothers Mhor and Thon, who played instruments, acted as manual labor in these villages, and guided her, and took care of her. Unfortunately, a large part of their income came from donations on the part of those who pitied her. She told him that she had spotted him from a few hundred feet away, and could see him with perfect clarity. She also informed him that she had gotten shy after meeting him because he was quite a beautiful man. She requested that he travel with them, and he said yes, out of guilt. Over time, however, he fell in love with her, hearing her sing, and weave tales about ancient Flayelandic heroes. He befriended her brothers, and soon enough they had enough money to build a home near Meyemes. Land revealed a freakish strength, and raised a small stone keep for his new family. He then married Ilira, who gave birth to a daughter, also named Ilira. Ilira was unable to see her own daughter, against all her hopes that the girl would be visible. Eventually, Landeles told Ilira the truth. Of his real identity. She felt betrayed, hurt, and angry beyond belief, and she turned to look away from Land, and never saw him again. Although she was not so angry at him that she would leave him, and their daughter, it was apparently enough that she lost sight of him. She grieved for what she lost, but life went on. One day, she became gravely ill, and passed away in her bed, accompanied by her brothers, their wives, and children, as well as Landeles, and their daughter. For just seconds before she died, she saw. She saw her bedroom, her aged brothers, their pretty wives, their beautiful children, her nieces and nephews, and she saw Landeles and Ilira holding her hand, and their hands. She looked at her daughter's hand, and then at her face, smiled weakly, and closed her eyes forever. Landeles was devastated by the loss of his wife, and was immediately kicked out his home by Thon, who had always suspected that Landeles was a figure known as the Southern Sage, a lightning wyzard said to have destroyed Ruined Isle. Thon told him to take Ilira away, as though he did love her, he believed that she was cursed by Land's evil powers. Ilira cried, and cried when they left, for she loved her family, and her home, and even resented her father for blinding her mother. Wet War: Creation of Za Drajn: See Article - Za Drajn Return of Tella and Ilira: Reign of Terror: After waking from his long slumber into a rage-induced sagehood, Landeles began an angry reign of terror that plagued Big Isle, the Rainland, and the Flayelandic Peninsula for centuries. Occasionally he would collapse from exhaustion, encasing himself in lightning bolts. When not encased he would go from town to town, razing homes, raping women, and electrocuting innocents. "Southern Sage" became a name that inspired fear and disgust, not awe and respect. Near the end of his reign of terror, Landeles came upon the Mykylykalatzu civilization, and destroyed most of it. He declared himself king over the whole world, and challenged warriors from round that Earth to come to him, and defeat him over the River Vykskytunulok. Battle Over the Vyk: ]] The Battle Over the Vyk took place on SS: - 01/17/0,000 (CC: 01/9/4,728) between the Southern Sage, and several opponents. These opponents included the Nku Xhai of the Green Xhanate, Tzu Kyl the Desertking and his roarlord Javark the Destroyer, the Sand Lych, and most notably Myklas the Goddess-in-the-Flames. Myklas fought with a Mykyn Zahal, String ''(a traditional long dagger that was used in battle by the Mykyn Zol, the Myk Las' royal guard). The zahal was imbued with fire, tearing gashes in the surrounding foliage, setting it all ablaze, melting rocks, and setting flame to a coal mine that still burns. Myklas, unlike the thousands who had come before, managed to hold her ground, even overpowering Landeles at the end of it all. Singers describe their battle as beautiful, and wondrous, and said that the powers of gods coalesced in them, flying up and up and up, smashing into the false sky. A curtain of darkness spilled forth. The Shadowfinger. Myklas sacrificed herself, and pulled both of them into the Shadowfinger. Landeles survived, and fell out onto Haunted Isle. ''String ''fell into the Vyk, getting lodged behind a rock in an underwater cave. The river was soon completely drained by the Shadowfinger, and the zahal was found by the nameless woman almost 500 years later. The false sky tore open so easily because of the immense magickal pressure placed on it by the simultaneous birth of the Child With Many Names on this Earth. The chains deemed corrupt by the Shine fell into Lohth, and took the body of a mere mortal. A human filled with resentment and hate. Just fifty days after the battle, an architect named Kenes began to build a castle around the Shadowfinger. He built the castle in a way that incorporated the Mykylykalatzu ruins, the craters, and spyres left behind by Landeles, and the scorched gardens left behind by Myklas into the castle's interiors, walls, and façades. Soon the sprawling castle began to absorb the bazaars, market squares, towers, and neighborhoods of early Bottomjaw. Kenes crowned himself King of Bottomjaw, the 1st Kalth King, Kalth Kenes, naming the city and its surroundings his empire. Eventually, the Black Flag of Bottomjaw would come to hold great power. The Order of Myklasi Knights was finded shortly after the defeat of Landeles, created by a surviving group of Mykylykalatzuiis. They stood for heroism, sacrifice, and humility, abandoning their names, tongues, and titles upon joining the order, prepared to sacrifice their lives for the lives of the people who live around the Shadowfinger. Eventually, Kenes' grandson, Kalth Jekes absorbed the Myklasi Knights into his army, its highest ranking members serving as his royal guard. Tailor Xha: Creation of the Glass Column: King of Eles: Vashalon Uprising: Exactly one year into Landeles' reign as King of Eles, which began on CC: 14/9/4,863 (the same exact day that Messink Messon became Emperor of the Sefenlands and de-bodied Sadei Hairas), a near-human uprising of the Vashalon Me'shkrek led by Vash Vashalon nearly toppled Eles and was very close to ending that Earth, and possibly this Earth. Vash was able to make an enormous lychgate out of lightning bolts which opened up over Thousandtrees during Messink's 4th Doublesiege. Landeles was barely able to defeat Vash. Quest for Mohadexes' Manual: ''See Article - Mohadexes About thirty-six years before the start of Tale of Zul, Landeles as well as two of his descendants, Zue and Ruel, ventured forth from Eles into the Rainland posing as "emissaries of the Lightning King, and the Lightning Klan." Landeles led them under the assumed name Wushe, and all three of them dyed their hair, as well as their eyebrows, black. They claimed only to be able to practice magicks involving air, and petitioned to the so-called Black King of the Rainland, Lord of Goodness Kalar Relth, for a diplomatic meeting. Prior to this, Kalth King Kelcheldes had been living in the Rainland disguised as a tailor named "the Sojourner." The Bottomjaw Empire has its own form of the trial of nineyears, and the King of Bottomjaw must always go through it to earn his position. Kelcheldes fell in love with the chieftain of Za Lych, Tzu Renaak, otherwise known as the Green Lady. Tzu had also been the love interest of a younger Kalar Relth. He had previously been trained by Tzu after growing up in the slums of Za Drajn. Eventually, Kel's trial finished. He left, and ruled as king with Tzu as his wife for six years. Kalar Relth did not realize the Sojourner's true identity, until it was far too late. Tzu, and Kelcheldes fathered Prince Viceses. During these six years, Kalar Relth never really got over the Green Lady, and ended up marrying a woman who was very similar in appearance to her, a Flayelandic girl named Vee. He impregnated her shortly before the Conquest of the Rainland by the Bottomjaw Empire began. Kalar Relth was the Rainland's military leader, and so went off to war to protect his homeland. During a brief respite of peace, he was finally made aware of the presences of Landeles, and his two descendants. Landeles as Wushe, nicknamed "Greaves" by Relth, told him about Mohadexes' Manual, a mystical item seemingly located somewhere beneath the eastern Rainland. Relth was initially dismissive but conceded interest, and gave Land a week to lead him to it once he was teased about the Lightning KIng's immortality coming from Mohadexes' Manual. Bottomjaw spies informed Kelcheldes about this item, and Kelcheldes once again disguised himself as the Sojourner to attain the item. The three Elesians, Kalar Relth, his three chosen "Thunder Knights," the Sojourner, Tzu Renaak, three of their guard, and three travelling scholars arrived at Dai Lo's Library, and retrieved the artifact. There the Sojourner ambushed the group, revealing his true colors. Although he was unable to retrieve the artifact, which was mostly destroyed save for a single page saved by Landeles, he was able to capture Kalar Relth. Almost everyone died save for the King and Queen, Relth, Landeles, and Zue. Zue fled, bringing the armor of the Thunder Knights to the City of the Rainland. Landeles remained trapped deep underground encased in lightning, and suffering through a months-long sagehood. Finally, he could battle the sagehood no more, and headed off to destroy. A young Stone witnessed the sagehood on the other side of the library in Dai Lo's Town. Zul: Landeles came upon the city of Calum, intending to destroy it. He encountered Makaloz on Mount Lu, where he was calmed down. Makaloz had earlier participated in the Invasion of Iggrub, but had deserted the Black Flag of Bottomjaw after witnessing therein the horrors of war. This all happened shortly after the "execution" of Kalar Relth in the Shadowfinger, which Makaloz had witnessed. Makaloz told Landeles his story, and the two promised to keep each other's secrets. Landeles posed as a foreigner, ostensibly from the Rainland, and Makaloz posed as refugee from Big Isle. Eventually, Zue found Landeles in Zul. For his first fifteen years living in Zul, Landeles dyed his hair black, and used a glamour to make himself appear older. At some point, nearly the entire population of Zul had changed. Life expectancy in the tent town was fairly short. Thereafter, he began going by "Landeles," and no longer dyed his hair. Around the time of the Sack of Calum, Landeles had finally begun considering using a glamour. At some point, Zue contracted leprosy, and began living in the Lepercave of Zul. Landeles would often visit her there, as he was unable to contract leprosy. During his time living in Zul, he would often do physical labor work, help out as a farmhand, and even worked as a cleaner in several of the shops in Calum. Makaloz sometimes used Land as leverage against the King of Calum, especially Caye Cull Worr, who very notably hated Zul. Tale of Zul: On 07/06/5217, Hockrott the Hornman, and Landeles the Immortal God-From-the-Lightning will both stumble out of an upside-down sinkhole, and so will a mysterious Grey Priest. On 07/15/5217, Calthoss will arrive at her home with Rott, and Landeles, preparing to question them there. Beyond the Mountain Pass are the Eight States: the Walled City of Reynlenn, the City of Foe Breakers, Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, Celmetes the Red City, Thunderstruck, Eiharu, Haruirrin, and Anasia's. Landeles was born here 976 years ago; or ... just a bit south. Either way, when he came here; he made sure that he broke the ice well. The Immortal God did get there... suspiciously close to the beginning of the great frozen hurricanes. At the center of the Kobey desert is only dry, dry grass, less than 0.5 humans per square kilometer. At it's absolute center is village, where Landeles' parents grew up. Landaan is its name, a bloody dry land, with rock ruins, steel beams, and charred craters. The Sky is at war with this Earth here. Vayess of the Wall was from Reynlenn, named for her town's tall walls. She crushed, literally, three armies during the War of the Four. She died at the hands of Landeles; hers is the most beautiful screaming statue. She actually died while having sex with Landeles. Her face conveys a terror unlike any other. Her tits float in the air, and her creamy white thighs too. Her shit hole is spread apart; it seems Landeles enjoyed anal sex with a nameless child. Landeles has a vague recollection of this event, remembering a beautiful white haired girl. She, the Woman with no name, was assigned by the King of Bottomjaw to assassinate a mysterious man from the Rainland—Landeles. She fell in love with him, however, he reminded her of a young Viceses. Landeles is seen as the 'foreigner' fleeing Bottomjaw, fleeing Rainland, and his crimes in the library, which echoed across worlds. Despite Rott initially growing to dislike, and mistrusts Landeles, Land continues to help him throughout the Temple of Ninety-Ninehalls, never abandoning him. Landeles' opinion of Rott is very low, thinking him a vile creature, reflective of his skin; petty, cruel, jealous and envious and greedy, with a black heart, and a hatred for those who are not hornmen. Landeles sees Rott take flight. Shortly thereafter, Land describes the origin of the wooly rhinoceros to Rott. Landeles manages to convince Rott, and Cal of the Wheel's magick powers to grant wishes. Landeles' possession of a tallman to destroy King Ristt Blot, and essentially end the political crisis in Crahia, forcing Lobtonne rule, is one of the most important events in the main narrative, and could be considered Land's 'high point' in the story. Or low point. As it does destroy Rott's power. It also pits him against everyone else. First he fries Rott, then he burns away Calthoss' hair, then unleashes Billow's rage and smashes it, then he takes on Chell AND the Lyzard Lych, finally topping it off with soundly tying with Ross, who challenges him not to use his lightning powers. He eventually flees, falling out of his sageness somewhere upstream of the River Color-Red. Rott attempted to kill Landeles with Red Hot Steel shortly after having his wings burned away, and his left horn charred and shattered. He eventually goes into exile in the Badlands, training himself, gaining strength, only coming to Lobtonne after joining up with Jakos' men. He dyes his hair black, and dyes Skystone's shawl dark blue, hiding his chains in a basket, where he holds Ross' sword. Landeles has a strange hallucination, it's Rott, with Ayeson's body, about to use Aiseen saal Klaateshi to de-body him. Then he dies, transferring his power and memories to Rott. We first meet Landeles through Rott's perspective, eavesdropping on the chieftains of Zul, and then quickly and pragmatically rushing to save his skin in the Sack of Zul. Landeles tries to be friendly to Rott, but after being accused of attempted murder/abandonment, Land begins to dislike the kid. Landeles' tallman took down a nameless god's head, and it was carried by wagon to Lobtonne, placed in Elkett's Tower at the Halfhouse of Lobtonne. After Zul/The New Shine: Angel on Calthoss' Shoulder: Earl on in Landeles' godhood, he acted as a guide for Calthoss. Several times he even manifested before her. Once, and only once, he did this in front of several people, to meet Blue Termite. The 2nd Skywar: Some centuries after first becoming the replacement for the Shine, Land was forced to fight King Huron to keep him from ripping apart reality. This battle lasted until Huron's death during the Destruction of Earth. However, time had ceased to work normally for him. He experienced millenia of warfare against Huron, yet was also present within the universe, acting as godhead. Buckshot!...?: By the end of the timeline of Tale of Zul, Landeles physiology and psychology have undergone so many changes that he is effectively capable of being immortal without going insane. He has lost much of his humanity, however. His mind persists into the timeline of Buckshot!, in which he has a more hands off approach to his godliness. This changes when Rott fuses with him due to the Hellseer's plot to kill Landeles. As the First Tallman, they scour the Earth. When Rott from the past fuses with his future self, Landeles is released, and although still an infinite, god-like being, has become more personable, and human than usual after being trapped in a human for one thousand years. Rott retains the ability to transform into a tallman at will. Fusing With the Southern Sage: Landeles fuses with two different versions of himself: his Buckshot! self, and his second timeline self. Archon of the Demiurge: Landeles fulfills his ultimate role as savior of destruction, slayer of fate, hero of time, and destroyer of realities by killing the Hellseer/Helsurge. Vampyre Squid: Vampyre Squid was a powerful villain whose subterfuge, and luck allowed him to go too far. Landeles, Rott, and Cal as "gods" were called to the Tribunal of Time and Space at Cabal headquarters in Ysol, where they were accused of multiversal interference. They were able to escape, and help save the world just in time because of the interference of a few hundred wolfmen cells operating in Ysol, which enacted a coup for their benefit. Kalir the Thundersnake: Buroa the Bison: In Blue Moon, Landeles is known as Kalir by the peoples of that Earth. Although chronologically, this story takes place before Huron Space, by this time, Landeles is far, far older. It is strongly implied that he has become one with the demiurge, who rather than being a force only of destruction, is rather the force behind the imperfections of reality. A force for good that gives the universe character and stakes. He meets with Buroa the Bison, and advises her, showing her visions of a higher form of reality. He has abandoned his human form, and instead appears to Buroa to be like a living hurricane, a storm that cannot end, a lightning bolt that has never struck. Quotes: * '''Landeles: "Don't be a slave to Fate." * Landeles (to Ross): "That wheel is no God; it is not omniscient, not omnipotent, and not omnipresent; it can not bestow life, nor can it take life away. That wheel is but a facet of Fate; a mere slave alongside Us. Spin the wheel, and spin the world? No. They spin only if both We and Fate want it to." * Groll: "He is from the lightning, and the lightning is from him, as is the thunder, and like the thunder he makes this Earth quake, and shake and shake, and with his hands, the hands of fate, he takes, and takes, and takes." * Landeles: "Billow… I have made the sky bleed with my lightning. I have shaken this Earth, and that Earth. I am older than ANY of their dynasties. I am older than your nation. The nation before it, too. I have been king not once but twice. Suffice it to say, green boy, that the Southern Sage does not fear you." * Landeles (to Geb): "You. I know who you are. The White-Ear of Telf they call you. Well, you must be smart... Listen to me, can't you see that there is something wrong here?! A god of lightning, goddess of fire, the prophesied messiah, the Immortal Wolf of Lobtonne, hell even you! Not to mention that bloody lych! I am 1,000 years old, I have met one lych before. One! And God knows who else is here! Can't you see that someone is playing a game here? Can't you see that? That we're all just chess pieces!" Gallery: Land.jpg Cal and Land.jpg Landeles Sketch.jpg Landeles Sketch 2.jpg Landeles Sketch 3.jpg Southern Sage Sketch.jpg|Southern Sage Early Artwork Category:CharactersCategory:HistoryCategory:GodsCategory:Main Nine__FORCETOC__ Category:Monarchs